The Auction
by MayaLala
Summary: Jess helps Nick at his bar and he pays her back with some very special hands on attention. Will they be able to get past their attraction and onto the good stuff? Complete. **Very popular because you guys are a bunch of dirty minxes**
1. Chapter 1

He woke up still dreaming he was chasing her down the beach, tripping in the dark on driftwood, screaming her name to come back. He rubbed his eyes but couldn't shake the desperate feeling of the dream. Why must he wake up every morning thinking about Jess? At least today he didn't wake worried she had moved out during the night, disappearing, before he ever tried.

She sliced strawberries and sprinkled them over her cereal. She hummed a little made up song and smelled her tea before sipping it. The warmth coming through the loft windows reminded her the white sundress she chose today would be perfect if not just a little bit too revealing for this weather. Maybe she should grab a cardigan before class.

She made coffee for Nick and set out a bowl for his cereal. As soon as she did it she picked it back up and put it away. This was becoming way too common and he was gonna catch on now, if he hadn't already. She forced herself to sit and eat and think about her class today and the geography lesson they were doing on the world.

Nick showered in the hottest water he could stand. He tried to wake up but his body but he wanted to return to his constant Jess dreams. It was becoming an obsession. He needed to simply hook up with someone else and get some of this sexual tension out. There was that woman at the bar the other night he remembered with the black tank top? She was overtly flirting with him. Maybe she would come back in. Anything to end the fuckin agony he felt being around Jess all the time.

He dressed in the bathroom putting on the black shirt Jess told him he looked good in. Now why did he grab that this morning? Bad choice Nick, he thought. Maybe he ought to change into sweats and go for a run thinking that might be exactly what he needed.

He saw her walking towards him in the hallway and froze, paralyzed by the sight of Jess wearing an almost see thru dress backlit from the sunlight in the living room. He could see the curve of her lower breasts and the dip of her flat stomach going down to her undies. He felt himself getting wound up when he saw the space between her thighs before they curved to her hips. He tried to reach down and casually adjust himself before she noticed and smiled up at him.

"Morning Nick" she said passing by with the smell of vanilla and soap hitting his nose.

She looked at her cardigans fumbling through the stack not noticing their colors as she kept picturing Nick with his wet hair and slightly angry face just now. In that damned black tshirt too! He looked so frustrated sometimes. She never understood why he was always so grumpy in the mornings. He made her feel kind of out of breath when he looked like that. All rumpled and scruffy. This was getting a bit out of hand and it was time to find a distraction before she did something stupid.

They both arrived at the front door at the same time. Jess now wearing her pink cardigan over her dress carrying her lunch and book bag. Nick in his sweats and running shoes. Standing there waiting for the other one to grab the door handle, they both awkwardly lunged for it at the same time. Nick's hand landed on hers.

"Are you kidding me?" she says out loud pulling her hand away from the door.

"What" said Nick acting as though his hand had been shocked, rubbing it.

"Oh, not you Nick, I am just a bit jumpy this morning" she said while shaking her head back and forth. "Wait, are you going for a run?"

"Yeah, I thought I would"

"OK, that's different" she said.

Nick, feeling defensive now, all wound up with her in that dress, walked through the door without saying another word to her. He took the stairs leaving her alone in the hallway, a little more than confused.

Jess locked the door and headed to school telling herself she simply didn't need that in her life. Nick Miller didn't even notice her, never said good morning and is such a grumpus!

Nick started a slow jog knowing he hadn't run in quite awhile. He purposely started thinking about Jess in that dress and the way it dipped down between her breasts and how soft her skin looked. Heat rushed to his face from running and hormones... he let it as he quickened his running pace. He thought about how the other night, when she got out of the shower, she smelled like girl and spring and clean and he wanted to take her towel off and push her back into the water. He couldn't stop the flood of memories now. Watching her exercise or brush her hair or simply make tea had been driving him crazy for weeks. He was running faster now passing block after block. Practically out of breath, his lungs beginning to protest, he needed to slow down but he couldn't. Seeing her thighs through that dress today and she made him coffee and she smelled...he ran as fast as he could until he literally collapsed on some grass and stared up at the sky as he caught his breath. He had to find a way to get over Jessica Day before things became worse than this.

Jess watched happily as her class painted their paper mached globes with properly placed continents. She briefly thought about that morning. Nick had been acting weirder than normal and also looked hotter than hell. She decided to text Cece and ask her advice. Meanwhile, her student Darian needed some guidance before his globe hit the floor.

"Oh Darian, could you move your globe away from the edge" she yelled quickly before watching it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Nick walked back to the loft and realized he did feel better. If he simply cleared the pipes, showered and ate breakfast, he would be good to go. Damn though, Jess looked ridiculously good this morning he chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs to the loft.

It was locked. Jess had locked the front door. Jess had locked the fuckin door! Oh my god, he was locked out with no phone or way in. Shit. "Are you kidding me?"

Well, he certainly was not gonna ask Remy for help and he knew none of the neighbors. Winston and Schmidt offices were across town. Without a phone, he realized he was going to have to walk to Jess's school. Damnit, he thought. I don't need this. I don't want to see her again.

Jess sat on her car eating her carrots and peanut butter sandwich. Cece and her were texting back and forth about all the ways Jess could release this angst she was having over Nick. She thought maybe a painting class or a bird calling club might be in order. Cece thought maybe a vibrator or a one night stand with a stranger. She leaned back on her car soaking up the sun wondering where she would buy a vibrator when he walked up to her.

"Hey Jess".

She nearly squeeled out loud. What the heck was Nick doing here?

"Hey Nick, did you run here?"

"You locked me out of the loft this morning after I went out running."

"Oh, Nick, I am so sorry, I didn't even think about it."

"What are you doing out here" he said noticing her chest as she climbed off the hood of her car.

She gathered herself hoping she looked OK and smiled up at him "just eating a snack texting Cece. Um, my keys are in my room. Lets go get them."

He stared at her unable to manage more than a smile. He feelt so foolish around her these days. She walked ahead of him leading him back into the school. The kids were at recess right now so her classroom was empty.

Nick felt so big walking the hallways covered with construction paper flowers and backpacks hanging on pegs. The smell of glue and chalk and old sandwiches permeated through doors as they walked by.

"Hey Jess, did you get that art schedule I left you?" said Vicki, the new 2nd grade co-teacher.

Vicky is cute and sweet but Jess always feels like she is a woman after bigger and better things. On cue with Jess's thoughts, Vicky looked up appreciatively at Nick. Jess thought he looked pretty chiseled this morning with his sweaty hair and tight tshirt. Unfortunately, Vicky noticed as well and Jess's heart broke off a tiny fragment. She had no claim on him though. None whatsoever. She also noticed Nick smile back at Vicky. Damnit, why was this bothering her!

"Yeah, I got it last week" Jess said. "Thanks."

Nick reached over with his hand and introduced himself "hi, I'm Nick, Jess's roommate."

Vicky slid her hand over to him and continued to hold his gaze as they shook "I'm Vicky, nice to finally meet you."

Nick looks perplexed at Jess wondering why this woman knew who he was.

"Come on Nick, my kids are due back from recess in a few" she said before Vicky got another chance to touch Nick.

Nick and Vicky smiled at each other a goodbye and he turned and entered Jess's classroom. Nick looked around and could see all that Jess did during the day... The math charts and art projects in the corner, the pet lizard she brought home for Christmas break, the fabric cars she cut on the dining room table...it was adorable. This was her other life away from the loft and he longed to sit in the beanbag chair and watch her all day. The sound of her desk drawer opening smacked him out of his daydream.

Jess lifted her purse out of her desk and as she did, the strap broke dumping all of the contents onto the floor. "Dang it, not again".

Nick bent over to help her gather chewing gum and a fuzzy troll head, pencils and change. He looked at her purse with the broken strap and took it from her. He opened her desk and grabbed a paper clip, shoving the end thru the belt buckle strap of the purse, twisting the ends together.

"Here, not a permanent solution but it'll get you there for a bit." He smiled at his ingenuity and for the first time today, neither deny a long stare into each others eyes.

"Thanks Nick" she stuttered out completely blown away by the softness in his eyes, the small smile at his lips. Why can this man not be like this in the morning? Why is he so grumpy and yet this kind to her right now?

Nick stared at her without blinking. She is so beautiful today that he couldn't breathe around her. Those big blue eyes, her classroom filled with cute Jess projects, her smile right now...he had to get out of here or he would do something stupid.

She handed him the key to the loft and he turned to leave the room running into a desk along the way. Turning back towards her one last time, taking a deep breath he said "um, by the way, nice dress Jess". He smiled shyly looking at the ground and walked out of her room.

Jess felt her face heat up. She smiled a huge smile and looked down at her feet. He noticed.

Nick walked through the parking lot with a bit more bounce in his step. He woke up sad and confused and now he felt energized and maybe even a little peppy. He was glad he had told her he liked the dress because that is what roommates would do. He heard his name being called and turned to see Vicky walking up to him.

"Hey" she said breathless semi jogging up to him. Dang, he was cute, she thought. "Um, Jess said you are a bartender."

"Yes, I am" answering with caution. Nick knew when a woman was flirting and this one had all the lights flashing around her smile.

"Well, I am organizing this charity event for the school art program. It's a silent auction, black tie affair and we need a bartender. Would you be interested?"

Realizing her interest was purely for a bartender, he shuffled his feet thinking about it as quick as he could. Jess talked all the time about how art really brought out her kid's emotions and helped them share how they felt. The arts were important to her. He would do it for her then. "Sure, I would love to help out."

"Great, that would be great". She paused a bit longer and then said that she would find out how much it paid.

"Why don't I just donate my wages to the program. I know how much art means to Jess and anything I can do to help, well, that would be my pleasure." He was surprised at how smooth that came out.

"Well that would be very nice of you" she said slightly taken aback by his mentioning of Jess.

He turned and walked out of the parking lot wondering if he should have asked Jess if it was Ok. Maybe she wouldn't want him at her school function. He should make sure to ask her later after work.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess practically fell into the loft pinned under the weight of so many grocery bags. Her plan for the weekend was to bake and clean the windows for spring. She now had all the ingredients for a cake she had made last year and remembered how much Nick had really loved it. She knew she was doing this because he had told her she looked good in her dress but she kept trying to tell herself it was for everyone.

Winston caught her last bag as she almost made it to the counter. He started unpacking her groceries and realized she was gonna be baking.

"What is it gonna be...cupcakes, a pie, cinnamon rolls?" He loved Jess's cinnamon rolls the best.

"I am making a coconut lemon cake".

"What? Did I miss Nick's birthday or something? Why are you not making something for me" he teased.

"It's not for Nick, it's for all of us. Why would you think it is for Nick?" she trailed off acting as nonchalant as possible.

"Because Jess, he talks about it all the time and he wrote on the fridge for his last birthday that the only thing he wanted was his mom's coconut cake and five thousand dollars."

Argh, Nick was gonna totally see through her gesture. Maybe she should bake something else. She had all the ingredients though. Screw him and his grumpy morning attitude. Nick wasn't going to ruin her plans.

Later, as she put the fresh coconut frosting on the top, Schmidt walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jess, you got your period?"

"What, how rude Schmidt, why would you say that?"

"Because you are baking and wearing a low cut dress so you obviously need the carbs and sugar and appreciative gazes to boost your self confidence."

"Shutup Schmidt. I am baking because it is spring and there is sunshine and butterflies and puppies. Now, it is all done, would you like a piece?"

"Absolutely friggin not. I don't partake in baked goods on principal. Plus, that is obviously Nick's birthday cake. It should go to grumpy men that want to die young with their arteries hardened and their livers failing." He turned and walked into his room to finish his thousand crunches before he took his second shower for the day.

As he walked out, Jess yelled "this is not for Miller!"

Dang it, it was just a cake!

She fell asleep later that night in front of the television after cleaning up the kitchen. Maybe perhaps, if she was being honest with herself, she might have been waiting for Nick to come home from work. She heard the door open and close and slowly pushed her way back up to an upright position. Nick walked to the kitchen to grab a beer eyeing the cake as he went.

"Hey Nick, how was work?"

"Finals week so way too many people drinking coffee and studying. Why don't they go to a cafe for that. Geeze a bar is for drunks, not hipsters studying biology" he angrily yelled.

She padded over to the kitchen in her slippers and crumpled white dress smoothing her hair that was probably a mess. She hoped she didn't have morning breath or goo in her eyes.

Nick saw her sleepily walk towards him and his mood softened seeing her little crooked smile and was instantly reminded why he had gone for a run that morning. He took a bit of a deeper breath upon her approach.

"I baked a cake today, you want some" she asked as she reached up to grab some plates. "It's lemon coconut" she purposely said with her back to him worried he would see thru her and think she did it for him.

"Um, yeah, I love coconut cake."

She came back with one plate and two forks. This was literally the only thing she had planned for her Friday night. She cut a giant piece of cake and handed him a fork. It hadn't dawned on her in the slightest that she had made it so they would share a piece of cake.

Nick watched as she avoided his eyes. She wasn't as giggly around him like she used to be. Things were different now. More formal. He wanted it to stop. Go back to the way things used to be when they would laugh and high five.

Feeling hungry and remembering she hadn't eaten anything since this morning in the parking lot, she began to eat quickly from nerves and hunger and some hole she felt deep in the pit of her stomach. The cake was good and melted in her mouth. She moaned when she bit into the second bite slightly rolling her eyes. She began to devour the cake needing it to hide her from her newfound insecurities from Nick.

Nick watched her mouth chew up his favorite cake while shifting uncomfortabaly in place. He bent over to take a bit from the plate and had to pause and look at her face. Did she know he was even there? She seemed to be really into this cake.

Jess finally stopped and looked up into his eyes. His beautiful eyes that she wanted to smile at all the time. She took another huge bite ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and hoping the silky sugar perfection would calm her jittery feelings right now.

Nick was a bit at a loss for words after her display and forced himself to look at the cake and simply eat it quietly. It was good. Like really really good. But he couldn't say anything now. The room quiet and stagnant.

Jess felt drained just then. She was tired of thinking about Nick Miller and his eyes and his hair and the way he looked at her. She just wanted a drink and a bath she could never have and movies and cardigans and screw it. Grabbing a cup she poured herself some milk and drank it quickly ignoring the mustache she left behind. She had just made a complete fool of herself in front of Miller. He was probably gonna make fun of her and make her cry right now she was so on edge. She pushed past him quickly and practically ran out of the room.

What the hell, thought Nick. One second she's giving him cake and the next she's running away about to cry. Damn, why was this happening. Everything was so awkward now between them.

"Jess, wait, please come back."

She stopped in the living room and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing Nick. I'm just a little frazzled from work this week and need to get more sleep."

He pushed a stool towards her inviting her to sit next to him.

"We made globes today and I tried to get the kids to listen to me about global warming and then at recess I found most of them playing soccer with the world. It kind of bummed me out."

Nick laughed quietly to himself picturing all those globes flying through the air and bouncing off of 2nd granders heads.

"Jess, I don't think their soccer playing is a statement about their environmental concerns."

"I know, it just bummed me out because we worked on them all week long."

She stared at his face and reached over to wipe the frosting off his nose. He didn't move when she touched him but simply stared into her big blues. She couldn't break the gaze and could feel her face getting hot and her legs begin to tingle.

He smiled out of nervousness and then looked down at her lips and she broke into a sweat wondering if he would kiss her. Reaching over he gently rubbed the dried milk off her upper lip.

She stared frozen in place, hardly breathing.

He thumb slowly brushed across her lips as he pulled his hand away.

She waited, hoping he would lean down to her mouth.

She wasn't pulling away from him which confused him. He wanted to kiss her but was so so afraid she would literally smack him. Breaking their moment, he turned back to his beer saying nothing at all.

The awkwardness from the day had returned and he was kicking himself internally for bringing it back. "Time for bed" he said getting up from the stool. They both walked back to their rooms, both thinking about what had just happened. As they turned to say goodnight he then remembered the auction "oh hey, I ran into Vicky in the parking lot at your school."

Jess turned and remembered Vicky smiling at him, she crossed her arms defensively and felt her lips grow tight.

Nick noticing her harden at the mention of her work, got nervous but asked anyway "yeah, she asked about the art auction, and I was wondering if you would mind if I was there?"

Jess suddenly realized what was happening and tried her best to act casual "oh sure, Vicky, she's great. Yeah, why would I care?"


	3. Chapter 3

She had been shopping all day with Cece and was exhausted trying to figure out if she should bring a date to the auction or dress super sexy and go alone secretly hoping Nick would notice her. She decided to forgo it alone since all the slutty dresses were so much cuter than asking Winston or Schmidt to be her date.

She hung up her dress on her bedroom door, smoothing out the garment bag. Nick came out his room and stopped to watch her. She felt his eyes on her. She wished she wasn't wearing a mini that surely would show the goose bumps on her thighs he was actually causing.

"Oh hey jess, what is that for?

"For the auction silly" trying to act casual.

"Whoa, is this thing that fancy?"

"Didn't Vicky tell you?"

"Ah, no, no she didn't. She left me a message and told me to meet her there at 7:00."

That's weird, thought Jess wondering why. "I know Schmidt has a tux Nick. Cece told me he uses it for, ahem, certain nights. You could probably borrow it" on me, she thought and hoped she didn't say it out loud.

"Yeah, that sounds gross Jess. I guess I could get it cleaned although Schmidt probably has it dry cleaned regularly."

They both smirked remembering his dry cleaning schedule once got thrown off when the parking lot got repaved and Schmidt ranted for a week.

"But hey thanks" he said. "I will ask him about it." He wondered if it would be too much for the bartender to be wearing a tux. Although Jess thought it would be ok. "Gotta head to work. Have a good night Jess."

"You too Nick. Maybe I'll stop by later"

"I would like that" he smiled at her and immediately regreted how giddy it sounded. What an idiot he was shaking his head as he left the loft. He had no game.

Filling up beer mugs thinking about all the orders he had to fill, he was on autopilot, cruising through his night. He loved it when the bar was packed and tips were flowing and everyone was having a good time. He stopped everyting he was doing when he saw her walk in alone, looking around nervously at all the people. He waved her over and told a guy sitting near him at the bar to scram before he called his wife. The guy got up looking concerned and left an empty stool. Jess walked over smiling at Nick as he fiddled aimlessly with the things in his hands, now feeling self conscious. She leaned over the bar to say hello and ask why it was so busy. He yelled finals were over and grinned for too long at how good she smelled and looked.

Suddenly realizing she was alone at a bar and that Nick was obviously very busy, she felt vulnerable now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought.

"Hey, can I make you something? How about a surprise tonight?"

"I would love that Nick."

She looked around at groups of kids toasting their hard work, guys talking up girls and girls smiling at boys. Everyone slightly tipsy looking for someone to make them smile. Wishing she was feeling braver, she turned to smile at Nick as he pushed over some fruity looking thing that tasted of lemons and coconut and summer. She made a wide eyed appreciative smile and then for some reason winked at him. He chuckled and walked away.

Nick couldn't hear over the roar of the crowd but noticed things were getting a little too crazy. He couldn't keep up with the orders and was running out of mugs. He was sweating and yelling over the roar, trying to simply keep up. He was gonna need to lock the doors soon.

Jess watched Nick practically throw glasses on the counter and pour brown, amber and red liquids. His hands moved at lightening speed and she realized there was so much more to this bartender thing than she had previously thought. He also was starting to look a bit overwhelmed.

For some reason, something clicked in her and she grabbed a tray and a cloth and immediately began collecting empty glasses around the bar and wiping down tables. When her tray was full she dropped it down behind the bar and started washing glasses and drying them. When Nick looked over at her, his jaw dropped and a wave of appreciation showed in his eyes. She continued to wash and clean while he took orders. They slipped by each other at the bar, sometimes him grabbing her hips so as not to bump into her. It gave her the energy boost to keep going.

Nick was smiling from ear to ear. Jess was helping him tonight, because she could. He tried not to grab her and show his appreciation but he had not one second to spare. He used the tight space as an opportunity to touch her hips and only mildly felt bad about it. She was smiling and whistling and she looked so beautiful, flushed from the exertion but her eyes dancing with signs of enjoyment.

The customers began trickling out after last call and Jess collected the last of the glasses. The place was trashed and Nick texted his boss that Mike would need to come in early to clean but he would leave it as good as he could get it. It was a bomb of a night. One of the busiest he had ever had. Jess brought the last tray to the counter.

"Sit" said Nick. "Last drink of the night goes to you milady" as he poured both of them a short of Vodka and pouring some lime juice in hers. Jess grabbed it and smiled as they clinked glasses and downed their shots.

"Helluva night Miller".

"Yes it was Jess. I cannot thank you enough for all of this" as he gestured to the whole bar.

He looked at her while he washed the last of the dishes. Her eyes twinkling from alcohol and adrenaline, her hair a bit wild from going undere the bar counter. Damn she looked good, he thought.

"Why do you keep staring at me Nick" she regretted it as soon as she said it.

"I just really cannot believe you helped me tonight. It was just really nice of you." And you are gorgeous he thought.

She had so much fun working with Nick and would do it every night just to be near him. Have his hands on her hips again. "Anytime Nick, it was kinda fun actually".


	4. Chapter 4

As they came into the apartment giggling about the kid asking the prostite for her phone number at the bar, the silence of the late night and reality of the loft, turned their moods more serious. Jess, not wanting the night to end, walked to the kitchen and began to make popcorn. Nick dropped down on the couch knowing she would bring him some as she always did. She was back with one bowl they could share, his shoulder touching hers when she landed. They ate in silence, both happy to still be hanging out. She wasn't used to hours of physical labor. Her neck hurt and she kept twisting it trying to stretch some stiffness out.

Nick noticed her neck seemed to be hurting and he reached around her and began rubbing the sore muscles. She moaned appreciatively and slowly turned her back towards him. He grabbed her shoulders now with two hands and really leaned into it.

"Oh god Nick" she moaned. His hands on her neck felt so good. She couldn't move from his strong grip. Holy shit, she thought. She leaned her down exposing her full neck to him. He moved her hair out of the way and sat closer to her body. She was dumbfounded how his hands felt so warm and soft.

He felt his breath quicken when she moaned as he dug into her shoulder muscles. He felt the beginning of himself harden as she exposed her neck more and he touched her hair. He greedily wanted more skin. What if he just unzipped the top part of her dress to get to more of her shoulders. She was moaning like she wanted it but he feared he would frighten her if he did.

As if reading his mind, she reached behind her unzipping her dress. Brazenly she pulled off the top half of her dress that she let sit around her waist now. Her pink bra straps the only thing in his way.

She didn't know why she did it. Perhaps she felt bold from the alcohol or the feel of his hands on her skin but she wanted more. Feeling silly now with her dress around her waist, she found some relief in knowing she was wearing a particularly cute pink bra. Oh god his hands were now down her spine rubbing her lower back. She could hear him moving on the couch. Moving closer to her body. She could hear his breathe now, a bit labored, heavy. His reaction to touching her flamed her moans. Her body wanted it. She wanted him to touch her everywhere.

Nick continued occasionally rubbing his hands gently along her arms which would make her skin turn cold then hot. The noises she was making was not helping the throbbing he was beginning to feel between his legs. He wanted her so bad it was starting to hurt. He moved his hands closer to her sides and under her arms, wanting so much to reach around to her front side and touch her breasts.

Her body felt hot all over and she could feel the temperature begin to rise between her thighs. His hands were moving all over now, not even really massaging but more like softly caressing. She was giving into it, not wanting it to stop. Moaning more as he moved closer to her front side along her ribcage, she suddenly felt her bra clasp become undone. She took a quick breath realizing this was happening He was going there. No turning back now.

She pulled her bra off very slowly and left her arms farther out so he could easily reach around now.

He needed to take deep breaths to control his actions. This was happening, really happening. don't fuck this up Miller, he thought. He rubbed her arms slowly and followed under until he was brushing up against her rib cage. His forefingers were now touching the sides of her breasts as he leaned his mouth closer to her neck. He could smell her shampoo and perfume and feel the heat rising up from her body. He teased his hands around her breasts and took in the softness of her skin

She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She was not in charge at all. Nick was and she trusted him. She gave into it. She felt safe and bold and sexy. He wanted her and that felt intoxicating.

Touching his hands that were now under her arms dancing close to her breasts, she began to slowly, rub the tops of them with her thumbs. She moved her hands up his forearm scraping her nails against his skin while she continued her ridiculous moans at his touches.

Finally feeling brave, she took a deep breath and then quickly pushed his hands onto her breasts in one quick movement as she leaned back into his body.

He sensed her movement and readily bit her neck from behind.

Her body arched at the simultaneous feeling of him holding her breasts and now attacking her neck.

He took her nipples between his fingers and rubbed them slowly and rhythmically to the bites and aggressive kisses he was giving on her neck. Her body heaved and grinded into his body, wanting him to touch her more and more.

She took his hands and squeezed her breasts tightly and whispered "more".

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her body back into him, onto his lap. Her naked back pressed into his chest now. His head next to hers he could see down at her beautiful bare breasts with hard nipples as he looked over her shoulder. He wanted to put his mouth on them but right now his hands were making their way down her front.

He paused at her underwear but only for a second. She gasped as he shoved his hand straight in. He moaned as she pushed hard against his body. Fingers gliding directly into her wet slit, she mumbled more to herself "so good."

His other hand found its way back to her nipple and his mouth was again on her neck. She was gasping for air and yet, couldn't stop him from touching her. His hands were so strong and warm all over her body. He was driving her crazy.

She began to whimper and took deep breaths as his fingers moved deeper pressing inside of her now. He could feel how much she wanted this and he was beginning to lose his mind. He needed to consume her, take care or he would implode.

He slowed his pace and pulled his fingers out of her undies. She cried out in despair turning to look at him. Their eyes met for the first time since he began touching her body. His were glazed over and warm, hers wanting and needing.

Turning her upper body towards him to look into his eyes, she touched his chest with her hands, finding his shirt buttons. She ran her fingers lightly along his neck and unbuttoned the first one. Reaching for the next one she adjusted her body and lifted a leg over to straddle him. She was now facing him. Chest to chest. She pulled his shirt over his head. When his arms came back down his hands touched her face, a thumb rubbing over her bottom lip as it had only yesterday in the kitchen. They stared into each others eyes intensely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as tight as he could to his own body. Her breasts touching his bare chest, his face an inch from hers. He rubbed her back with his thumbs as he stared into her eyes.

"I've wanted this for a long time" he whispered into her mouth, eyes locked. His words made her smile and close her eyes. She put her hands thru his hair and pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheek. Then his eyes and gently, she kissed his lips. She pulled back and smiled at him again. He hugged her, head on her shoulder, feeling like he could stay there until tomorrow.

He rubbed his chin gently on her shoulder smelling her sweet skin. He kissed her collarbone holding her tightly as he pushed her back while letting his mouth and tongue drift down her chest. He kissed her body as softly as he could moving closer to her nipple.

She was holding her breath in anticipation as his face tickled her skin.

He moaned deeply when his tongue found its target and he squeezed her tightly as he took a large mouthful and sucked it in.

Jess exhaled and pushed her crotch as close to the stiff rod she could feel now in his pants. She slid back and forth as Nick continued to suck at her tits and bite at her skin. She openly whimpered at the delicious feeling of him so aggressively squeezing her body into his.

She took his face in her hands now and pulled his gaze back to her eyes. "I always wanted it to be like this".

He could see her eyes moisten and smile at him in the corners. Gazing towards her lips now, he licked his own in anticipation of touching the feel of her mouth. He moved ever so slowly towards them pausing just before and then he quickly crashed down on her soft lips.

They both grabbed onto one another as if clinging to a sinking ship. Moaning and whimpering as they mashed every parts of themselves with eachother. Their tongues pushing and sucking, her legs squeezing at his body, his hands wandering all over her back.

Nick moved his hands to her butt and lifted her up as he stood up. She was wrapped around his body and his neck, kissing him with such vigor he almost fell back down. He walked down the hallway to his room, shutting the door behind him and smiling to himself when he lowered her to his bed without stumbling.

He pulled her dress and panties down together as he dropped his own pants to the ground. He looked at her lying there. "You are so beautiful" he said while touching her foot. His hand lifting it up to his mouth. He kissed her ankle and rubbed his hand along her leg. He kissed up the inside of her calf and then thigh. He bit at places and rubbed more and more the closer he got to her center. Her moans and panting breath encouraging him.

His stubble tickled and she would shake when she couldn't handle it. She felt him moving towards her crotch and she was nervous she would kick him soon if he tormented her much longer. He was done teasing her and took a full mouthful of flesh as she jerked upwards at the shock of the feel on her clit. He held on with his arms wrapped around her thighs. He moaned when he tasted the rush of her excitement. He licked and sucked her pussy until she felt she was not going to make it. She needed him now. Like now.

She grabbed his hair yanking him upwards to her face, his body following suit. Not waiting a second longer, she reached down between their legs and guided his pulsing cock right into her ready and willing hole. She lost her breath at the sensation and he grunted concentrating on his breath. She wrapped her legs around his back and began to chant "yes" over and over as he thrust into her with faster and faster intensity. She wanted this man more than anything she had ever wanted. She found his mouth and she sucked his tongue matching every thrust he pushed into her. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck and earlobe "oh god Jess" he repeated.

His voice deep and low, breathing in her ear drove her wild. He could feel her meeting his hips in a rhythmic slam dance. She began to squeeze around his cock, clawing at his back in desperation. Shuddering and and shaking through waves of ecstasy. He could hold on no longer and he pumped at her with his whole body panting and desperate, the pressure releasing ino her while he cried out her name one last time.

He caught his shaky breath and fell next to her in bed, trying to calm himself. It was dark in his room. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Turning to see her face, he suddenly felt a bit unsure of himself. He needed to gauge where she was at. Her eyes were glassy and smoky. She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. He sat up on one arm and stared down at her, leaning over to gently kiss her on the lips.

_It had finally happened. Finally._


	5. Chapter 5

They held eachother quietly for a good part of an hour. She didn't want to fall asleep as it would end this night and they would have to return to the real world. That sounded awful. He was warm and she felt safe next to his chest.

His arms were wrapped around her body and her legs were wrapped around his. He knew she was still awake as he would sometimes reach up to her hair and touch it. Her eyes would flutter open and look into his. Never in his life had he felt so sure of something as what was happening in his bed right now.

In the distance she could hear shouting that wasn't as normal as neighborly Friday night shouting. It seemed to be getting louder and her eyes opened fully as she became aware something was different. Nick shifted in bed as he too was hearing the commotion.

Suddenly an alarm happened. A loud sudden panic alarm in the hallway outside the apartment. Both of them jumped out of the bed and searched the room for their clothes.

Winston was already standing in the doorway somewhat dressed and holding a baseball bat for some reason. Schmidt came next and they all nervously put their shoes on without speaking and followed the entire buildings' tenants down the stairs to the front exit.

Within minutes the fire department was there heading into the building with axes and flashlights. Jess and Nick sat on the curb next to eachother, lightly touching knees. Jess felt so relaxed next to Nick that it was odd to think her building could be on fire. She looked up at Nick and smiled. He tried to catch her gaze but she looked away too soon.

"Jess" she heard and looked up to see a fireman walking towards her. "Teddy" she said out loud and smiled bigger than Nick liked to see when other men were around her.

She stood and hugged the firefighter and Nick knew, he just knew Teddy was by no means just an old friend from college. Jess was nervous and awkward the way she held her body next to him.

He stood up and put his hand out to Teddy "hey there, Nick Miller" he said. He shook his hand firmly but Teddy barely took his eyes off Jess. Her hair was disheveled from sex and Nick looked at the ground smiling at the memory.

Winston and Schmidt were laughing nearby. Nick walked over to them and heard the tale of how Schmidt had once had sex with a female fire fighter that could lift him over her shoulder and carry him upstairs. Winston was left wondering exactly why that was a necessary function for them to have sex. Schmidt simply laughed at him and giggled something about belts and scissors.

Nick watched Jess laugh with Teddy and he felt so tired all of a sudden. He rubbed his hands on his face and smelled Jess instantly. Her smell made his heart pound heavily and wonder if he would ever be lucky enough to touch her body and kiss her face again. He was prone to blowing stuff like this. Gazing over her way again, seeing her look into Teddy's eyes, the answer wasn't looking too positive.

Jess tried her hardest to concentrate on what Teddy said but simply could not pay very close attention. She could feel Nick's eyes on her which made her so distracted that she didn't realize she had kind of agreed to go out sometime with Teddy.

She saw Nick and the boys were heading back to the loft as the alarm had been turned off and everything deemed safe for return. She wanted to go back up with Nick and not be talking to Teddy right now. "So tomorrow night then" he said to Jess as she glanced for Nick again. "Sure, sure just text me and we can catch up. I'm gonna head up now, see you later Teddy."

She gave a quick wave and turned towards the building looking for Nick but unable to find his scruffy hair in the crowd.

When she got back to the loft, his shirt she had ripped off earlier was still sitting on the couch. She blushed at the memory but without thinking, picked it up. She walked to his door, lightly knocking and calling out his name. It appeared nobody was actually in the loft or had everyone really gone back to bed that quickly?

Feeling somewhat insecure now after talking to Teddy, she wondered if perhaps Nick was pretending to be asleep to punish her or pretend like nothing had happened. She decided reluctantly to give him some space even though she wanted to run into his arms and sleep there all night.

Back in her room alone now, she put on his flannel and got into bed. Her body was worn out as it had been a long night. She was asleep within seconds and never heard when Nick came in to see if she was OK. He saw her wearing his flannel and as his heart skipped several beats, he leaned down to kiss her goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick was so tired at work the next day. So so tired after the adrenaline rush of the massive crowd at the bar and then staying up half the night with Jess. He was happy though, happy to have that kind of problem.

He had changed shifts with someone so he could work the auction that night but everyone at work was mad because the place was a mess when they arrived. He had been eager to go home with Jess and didn't do a great job cleaning up after the crazy crowds had destroyed the bar. The night made a lot of money for his boss so he didn't feel too bad.

He had borrowed Schmidts tux and it was sitting on the office door ready for tonight. He would barely have time to get there by 7. He wished he would have seen Jess this morning as he wanted to make sure they were ok before too long of a break. He really was just looking for a smile. Just thinking of her made him take a deep breath and his lips curl upwards. Wow, he was beyond crazy about her now.

Jess woke late in the morning stiff from sleeping so hard. She immediately thought of Nick, looking down at his flannel and a smile popped up as she stretched deeply squeeling a bit. If he was here with her right now, wow, she blushed just thinking about touching him again. Hopping out of bed with a bit more pep than usual, she checked herself in the mirror before heading to the kitchen hoping that she looked somewhat cute.

Winston and Schmidt were on their phones when she walked up. "Where's Nick" she asked. Schmidt answered "he went to work early mumbling something about an auction".

"Oh yeah, my school auction is tonight. I forgot." She remembered her super sexy dress and hoped that Nick liked it.

"Yeah, I know" said Schmidt, "Nick borrowed my tux."

Jess felt her body begin to over heat remembering Nick and Vicki. Nick and Vicky. Oh my god, she had forgotten all about the fact that Nick was taking Vicki to the school auction that night. He borrowed the tux this morning cuz he wanted to impress Vicki. Oh Jess, you fool. You are such a fool she thought to herself.

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned on her heel walking back to her room. Tears poured from her eyes as she picked up his flannel and threw it across the room. She felt used and angry. Crying until she had no more tears she felt surprised at how much she cared for old Nick Miller. Picking up his flannel and breathing in his smell, her stomach fluttered and she gave into a smile remembering when he said she was beautiful. Damn him.

Nick walked into the ballroom where the auction was taking place. A large room with tall ceilings and giant high windows lit with ornate chandeliers was decorated throughout with tables housing artwork of every type. Paintings hanging from walls, tables made of mosaic tiles, clothing on racks.

He spent some time touring some and wondering who made all of this stuff. Who had this much dedication and desire to do these things. The students, teachers he thought?

The prized pieces were in the front near the bar which he realized he needed to get prepped. As he walked by the main stage he saw a pencil drawing that seemed familiar. Looking closer he saw it was a pencil drawing of the windows at the loft. Not only was it his actual house but Jess had drawn it. There was her cute signature in the corner.

Framed in a simple metal frame, it captured the morning sun on the dining room table and instantly transported himself to that place drinking coffee in the mornings. How did he not know she had drawn this? He felt like he should have somehow known she was capable of this.

She was always making stuff at home so he must have simply lost track in amongst the Christmas ornaments and spoon people she was always trying to get him to make with her. Most of it looked like toilet paper doilies but this, this was different.

He looked at the auction sheet. Of course there were no bids yet but he had to have it. He checked his money bag that was quite full right now from last night tips. He counted it and wrote down $275 as the opening bid. He would keep an eye on it and try to scare off any other bidders if he could. For now though, it was time to set up the bottles for the bar.

Jess checked herself in the mirror one last time and walked out to the living room for a final seal of approval from Winston and Schmidt. For a brief moment earlier, she had considered cancelling the evening because thinking of watching Nick and Vicki together made her feel a bit sick. She had stared at herself in the mirror and talked herself back into pulling a Pretty in Pink moment instead. Show him what he's missing!

Winston whistled loud and Schmidt's jaw dropped. "Where did you get those something somethings Jess?" Schmidt asked.

"It's a little trick Cece taught me" she said feeling suddenly self conscious of her cleavage. She didn't really think about the implications of wearing a dress like this when she bought it. Sometimes THAT kind of attention made her feel weird.

It was a white strapless number and skin tight. It slit up the side and she had her hair down straight with simple jewelry. The dress spoke for itself and there was no need for more frills, she thought. While nervously fidgeting with the front, she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to find Teddy there wearing a suit and tie a bit flustered when he saw Jess standing there. He handed her a single red rose and she turned to grab her purse smiling at the guys before she shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was busy with the first wave of people, mainly wine drinkers. There were lots of what looked like older folks with a bit of money to spare. Perhaps they were art patrons or community organizers, he thought. Vicki had stopped by to make sure he had everything he needed and also to somewhat linger, which made him nervous. He didn't want any complications tonight for Jess. This was her big night and she deserved to have a good time. He owed her that after she helped him last night at the bar.

Jess walked into the ballroom on Teddy's arm more than a bit blown away. Vicki saw her and ran over to give her a hug.

"Vicki this looks amazing! You have quite a knack for fundraising events." She simply couldn't believe how great the room looked and all the people in it. She also wondered where Nick was right now. Probably in a corner complaining about his tux.

She introduced Teddy to Vicki and saw that same spark in her eye she saw when she introduced her to Nick. Perhaps it was just a Vicki thing and men. Teddy turned to Jess asking her if he could get her a drink. Seeing her boss walking towards them she definitely wanted a drink. "Yes, could you get me a pink wine?"

After locating the bar, Teddy stood in line and surveyed the artwork around him. Jess's name scrolled on a pencil drawing caught his eye. It was really well done and he decided he should bid. He saw there was another one already there and was surprised at how high it was. Whoa, rich crowd. He would have to skip bidding for the evening. Too bad. It was nice.

As he approached the bar, he recognized the bartender from last night, Jess's friend.

"Hey, I remember you" Teddy said.

Nick looked stumped. He knew exactly who this clown was. What was the guy Jess was flirting with last night doing here at the auction? Nick said nothing to him so Teddy simply ordered.

"Hey, can I get a beer and a pink wine, I mean rose?" Nick stood there for a second too long. His heart dropped to the ground, unable to breathe. It was then he fully realized that Jess was on a date with this schmuck. His Jess.

Literally the girl of his dreams that he had in his arms less than 24 hours ago was here with someone else. Pouring the drinks and then pushing them towards him, he watched as Teddy stuffed a tip in the tip jar. Nick nodded at him and took the next order, not letting anybody see how he felt.

Jess drank her pink wine and walked around the ballroom looking at all the art her students and fellow teachers had collected, made or convinced someone to give them. Teddy, just as she remembered, was polite and kind and dull as hay. She had brought him hoping she wouldn't look too pathetic in Nick's eyes but she was gonna need more wine to make this night a bit more tolerable. She braced herself knowing tonight was probably gonna hurt.

Where was Nick she wondered? It was time to get her game face on.

Vicki walked by as Jess searched the room and stopped and whispered in Jess's ear that she should go check out her drawing on the stage. Jess had forgotten she had donated her loft window drawing. She lead her and Teddy to the stage through the crowd until she saw her little picture there. It had one bid...for $275. That was a lot of money for a school auction...and then she saw his name. It was Nick. He had bid on her piece. Her heart sunk and she wanted to sob at the gesture. She covered her face with her hands trying to hide the crazy emotions she felt right now.

Teddy asked her "are you OK?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just touched by all of the art. It's so sweet all of these people want to help our art program, ya know?"

Why would he do that, she thought. That was a lot of money for Nick Miller.

She turned away from Teddy and found Nick Miller staring right at her. He was behind the bar, pouring wine and yet looking right at her. Both of them couldn't move. She had tears in her eyes and he had seen her reading the bids. He knew she had seen his name there.

"Teddy would you excuse me, I need to talk to my friend." She walked over to Nick Miller and smiled up at him. He wouldn't look at her now even though she was only inches away. "Hey Nick" sounding overly peppy.

He couldn't look at her because the sight of her tonight was ripping his heart out. My god was she wearing that dress or what? He wanted to yell at her and kiss her and drag her across the room and back to the loft and his bed. She was so very very close to him right now he could feel her body heat.

"Nick, I am talking to you." He continued to act like a toddler and ignore her. Mainly because he didn't know what to say. "I didn't know you were working the bar, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew that" he said whinier than he wanted to. "I didn't know you were bringing a date tonight."

"I thought you were coming with Vicki."

"As in her date, no Jess, she asked me to do this and I thought it might help your art program you are always going on and on about."

She was so touched and so stupid. Damnit Jess, she thought. Now he was mad because she came with a date. Grabbing his arm quikly, she turned his head to look at her, into her big blues and at her chest barely covered by her dress. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment he was frozen. "You look very handsome tonight Miller" she whispered to him.

He didn't expect that from her. "Likewise" he smiled back at her with a knowing smile between them.

Well, at least she got him to smile at her.

She turned and walked back to Teddy checking back over her shoulder making sure he was watching. He didn't even try to pretend and smiled at her smugly when she caught his eye. He knew he should be more angry at her for having a date but that dress kept him fairly stupid. Fairly good stupid.

People began to loosen up and making bids for even the macaroni necklaces as the night wore on. The band also got started and the dance floor began to fill up. Jess was standing with Vicki and Teddy for quite awhile but she was getting bored listening to the two of them talk about the future of fire trucks.

Plus she was kind of having fun playing a game with Nick where she would stare at him until he looked up at her and then she would look away quickly. He knew what she was doing.

"Vicki, can Nick get a break for a bit, I'm sure he is getting kind of tired up there."

"Of course he can. I have a Be Right Back sign under his counter somewhere" said Vicki.

As the music changed, Jess excused herself from both of them and walked over to Nick. While he made a gin and tonic, she knelt down as best as she could and located the sign. As she stood up she made sure to brush her chest and its low cut front on his jacket sleeve. Her body tingled when she could smell him and he turned to look at what she was doing with her body on his arm because it felt pretty good.

"Hey" she said "would you dance with me?" Without waiting for a reply she put the sign up on the bar temporarily closing it for those left in line.

Shit she was flirting him into a lather. "Of, of course" he stuttered under his breath feeling her breasts push into his arm.

He held her hand and led her out to the dance floor turning to look at her before moving a hand to her hip. He held her rigidly, formally. She was disappointed.

They began to dance slowly, only occasionally looking at one another. He felt like he should say something to her but he knew if he did, only sarcasm about Teddy would boil out and threaten to ruin the evening.

Her hand began to fiddle with his lapel tracing his shirt with her fingernail. Nick could feel himself getting more worked up and he leaned in closer to her whispering into her hair "stop".

She smiled a huge grin opening her mouth in shock a bit and then ever so gently bending her leg and pushing it up against his just beginning erection. He squeezed her hip tightly with his hand and whispered "don't Jess, please don't tease me."

She looked up at him surprised. He thought she was playing games with him? "Nick Miller, what do you mean?" and pulled him closer to her. His hand slipped around her back and his breathing became deeper.

He looked at her angry now, fire in his eyes "why are you messing with me like this?"

"I thought it was called flirting Nick, I am sorry if I am bothering you. Trust me I can stop at anytime."

"I just think it isn't very nice towards your date, and I am a simpleton sitting here in a penguin suit like a target for you to play with. The problem is Jess, this confuses me. I am not as healthy as you. This literally makes me question my morals right now."

She looked up at him as they continued to sway to the music. She felt ashamed. "Teddy was my first."

Nick stared at her feeling nauseous listening to her words. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"We dated for a small period of time and I broke it off with him because of the same reason I came here with him as only friends...he's just not my kind of guy. He is sweet and kind and all of that but he doesn't have fire in him which is ironic, I know."

Nick squeezed her back and pulled her a bit closer.

"Nick, I had no intention of hurting you. I wouldn't want to do that to you. I thought you were into Vicki which hurt me after last night". They both looked down at the mention of their night together. Memories brought blushed smiles.

Looking back up she thought how handsome he looked in his tux and she wanted him to dance with her all night. She felt her lips begin to tremble. Confusion rang through her head. Teddy was a bad move. Vulnerable and desperate, she could only play this tit for tat with him a bit longer. She was never good at this hard stuff.

Before she could say anything more, before she could ruin this night with her awkward responses and mixed signals, he whispered in her ear "you are so beautiful right now."

His words shot like a firework through her body igniting a physical response in her panties. Her chest turned red hot and a giggled "Nick" came out of her. Instantly

He stared deeply into her eyes with an oh so serious look on his face while they finished the dance. People around them watched as their attraction radiated. It felt to Jess like they were the only two people in the room.

As the song came to an end, he led her off the dance floor as well as the ballroom towards a grand staircase towards the entrance. He turned and brushed the back of his hand against her face.

"Jessica, I want to kiss you."

"Ok" she said shaking her head in agreement. Eyes twinkling as she sucked in her breath.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently at first then pulled back and said her name in her ear. "Jessica."

Her body was melting. She felt like she literally was going to melt away and slide down the hallway. His lips were now on hers growing in greediness while his hands tightened their grip on her body.

They pulled away slowly, both of them a bit hot and bothered even more now, both breathing heavily. She had her hands on his chest and kissed his jawline softly.

"I have to get back to the bar" he whispered more to himself than to her. Her mouth on his neck was beginning to cause him some problems with his tux. Pushing her away gently, he adjusted himself back into reality.

Jess was suddenly made aware of her surroundings as he pulled away from her. Shocked by bright lights and other humans, she too adjusted her dress and purse. Get it together Jess, she said to herself. She was basically at work and these people knew her as a teacher She couldn't be making out in the hallway with Nick Miller.

Oh but she wanted to.

Nick started to walk back towards the ballroom but turned to her again. "Later" he said.

"What later?" She asked still a bit foggy from all the kissing.

"Later Jessica Day, you, me, my flannel, my bed, all night."

She bit her bottom lip "all night Nick Miller. You sure?"

He shifted his feet around a bit. "Yeah, I definitely can handle it. Can you?"

She threw her arms around him and held him tight. She could not believe how much she wanted this man in her life. Now it was her turn to whisper in his ear "Yeah."

They held each other for a bit longer before pulling apart. Nick took Jess's face in his hands and said "I'm wearing the tux."

"I see that Nick. You look good in it."

"Yeah, well I can always get it dry cleaned after."

She laughed and squeezed his arm standing on her tippy toes to reach his ear "Yeah, lets do that, whatever that is."

Hands intertwined in eachother's, they returned to the auction to see that Nick had won Jessica's loft drawing, Teddy and Vicki were dancing slow together and the self serve bar was now on auto pilot.

Nick turned to Jess wondering if she was thinking what he was thinking.

Jess nodded a yes and they turned and headed out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up in his bed wearing a flannel and nothing else, she twisted and stretched running into his face with her hand.

"Oh god Nick, I'm so sorry" she giggled leaning over to kiss him where she had just knocked him.

"Geeze woman, if you were unhappy with last night, you could have just said something" he chuckled while rubbing his eye.

"Oh please, you big baby, I didn't hurt you that bad."

He grabbed her around her ass and pulled her on top of him. He loved how easy it was to move her body around. "Come here" he growled as he began kissing her neck.

"Nick, oh my, you must stop that" she whispered as he skin began to flush and goosebumps ran down her back.

"It's Sunday morning. I see no reason to do anything else but make breakfast of your body" he said as he began biting at her shoulder.

"That was so corny, you didn't just say that, did you" as she sat upright straddling his body.

He stared into her eyes with a look on his face of determination that made her breath skip and her body break out in a tiny sweat.

His hands were on her hips now, tightly. His chest was now rising up and down with each breath. She swallowed without breaking eye contact with him in anticipation of his next move.

He took her hips and moved her forward on his body and then reached down and slid himself into her slowly as she gasped with mouth whimpering from shock.

Nick had woken up rock hard which was more than a little surprising after last night's marathon. The smell of her in his bed and the constant dreams he had of her all night was familiar and equally painful. He had wanted her for so long that he simply needed to touch her over and over again to reassure himsef it was not a dream anymore.

Jess began riding on him with her head stretched back as she mewed each time he pushed farther into her.

He felt for the bottom button of her shirt and while thrusting into her, he unwrapped her body from the fabric. The site of her was almost more than he could bare. Her skin was flawless and her breasts were firm as he took them in his hands and rubbed his thumb against the nipple.

She began to quicken her speed and her hair fell over her breasts while her breath became labored.

Nick wanted to savor this morning. He sat upright taking her body into his arms and holding her down on her knees. "Slower" he whispered in her ears. "I want you all morning" he said as he took her breasts in his hands.

His words sent shivers down her back and she looked into his eyes to see a smile dancing in them. She leaned down and bit his lower lip, pulling at it gently and then brushing her lips against him as softly as she could. "But I want it faster" she answered back with a cocky grin on her face and proceeded to begin pulling and pushing him in and out of her.

He grabbed her tightly again so she couldn't move and he began to pull out of her at a ridiculously slow pace. Whimpering and trying to wrestle out of his arms, she playfully insisted "Let me go".

"No woman, you will slow down so I can savor this."

She rolled her eyes at him...so corny she thought.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me while I am inside you?"

"Yeah, you corn dog. Now let go of me" she said again smiling.

"No" he practially yelled as he took her hands and wrapped them behind her back. He eased back into her and began to rhythmically and delicately move in and out of her while staring at her open mouth, watching as he eyes rolled back into her head.

He kissed her neck and bit her earlobe. She growled repeatedly "faster Nick, I want it faster."

He laughed at her as she tried to untangle her arms from his grip but he held tightly and used his one free hand to squeeze her nipple everytime she wiggled, not always gently.

The sounds of her moaning were beginning to unleash him though and he wasn't sure he could stay in this position much longer. He wanted to be deeper and go faster, every fiber in his body cried out but he fought against it and slowly inched his way into her again and again.

She had her eyes closed tightly now and was biting on her bottom lip. He licked from her collarbone to her chin and kissed along her jawline feeling the heat wash over her from the sensation.

"Nick, please, please go faster."

"No" he mumbled in her hair. The smell of her was intoxicating. He could smell her sweet hair and skin mixed with the smell resonating up from their bodies pushing against eachother.

She was beginning to move more involuntarily so he focused on her eyes. Her lips quivered and her legs began to shake. He could tell she was close. "You feel so good Jess" he whispered in her ear. "So god damned good."

Jess groaning with each slow thrust, she finally let go as her body clenched up and she tucked her head under "oh Nick" she repeated over and over.

That's when he let go of her hands and of his own body. He laid back down on the bed and dug his hands into her hips as tight as he could and began to pound into her deeply. She let out a small scream as he pushed up his legs to get in as far as he could.

"Oh my god Nick, oh god" she chanted while he delivered one after another into her. He finally exploded clenching his teeth to keep his voice in check. He pushed in over and over until there was nothing left and he sat pulsing, trying to catch his breath.

A warm feeling washed over him as she laid down on his chest. He could feel the sweat on her back as he rubbed his hand up and down her spine. For once, his mind was clear. He felt no worry or fear. For a peaceful second, he relished in it.

"Remind me to punch you every morning" she said.

**That was for my Mama friends. Remember mornings before kids? I do ;)**


End file.
